


How to Kill A Phoenix

by brhboreas



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 柯林斯的酒鬼格朗泰尔宣布，他要去猎杀凤凰，而在亲眼见到了那只凤凰以后，他又改变了主意。





	1. 1

这只凤凰的赏金高到荒唐。不过众所周知，凤凰是不死的，它总是能重生，因此猎杀凤凰就是不可能完成的任务，从这个角度看，赏金再荒唐也不足为奇。而同样因此，没人拿这条悬赏令当回事，古费拉克把它当成个笑话来讲，紧跟着伯爵夫人的艳情史。柯林斯酒馆的醉鬼们也只当个笑话来听，他们只对此发出了几声粗鲁的大笑，便把什么凤凰，赏金之类的东西全抛到脑后了，仿佛这还不如伯爵夫人的胸脯值当讨论。

博须埃叫酒保把他空掉的酒杯斟满。他喝得有些多了，害上了属于醉鬼的傻笑。然而他才笑了几声，便又想起自己失败的律师资格考试，随即愁眉苦脸了起来。周围的人群依旧欢闹，他突然感到自己同这环境格格不入，不由长叹一声，端起了酒杯，朝酒馆的角落走去了。

那儿是整个酒馆最少人光顾的一处，阴暗，潮湿，清静时还能听到老鼠的吱吱声。但正好比有人喜爱与酒馆里身形笨重，冒着油汗的老板娘调情，即使是这样的角落，也是有自己的常客的。现在博须埃朝这里走来，有一个人已经坐在了那里一张发霉发黑的小木桌旁，十几个空掉的啤酒瓶随意地堆在他周围，他则四仰八叉地瘫倒在椅子上，盯着天花板，目光呆滞又充满沉思，仿佛已经穿透了屋顶，正与空中的明星们畅游夜色。

这便是格朗泰尔，酒馆角落的常客。此人看着与这发霉的角落十分相配：邋里邋遢，毛发卷曲，颧骨与鼻尖始终带着可疑的红色，前襟也总带着水渍，明显地象征着他的酒鬼身份。顺便一提，喜爱和老板娘调情的也正是这位先生，这倒也不怎么难以想象。

博须埃在他的对面坐下。“兄弟，我完蛋了，”他苦恼地摸了一把自己光亮的头顶，“彻底完了。说来也怪，马吕斯那家伙……”

在他对面的格朗泰尔仿佛完全没察觉到他的存在，照旧盯着屋顶神游。而过了一会儿，在博须埃的唠叨结束之前，格朗泰尔那浑浊的目光突然清明了一瞬，还打了个激灵，像是被人浇了桶冷水一样清醒了。然而这样的景象只持续了一秒，格朗泰尔才把后脑勺从椅子上挪开，就再次重重地瘫了回去。

“……考不上律师，父亲必定不会再给我经济上的支持了，我完蛋啦，唉……”博须埃还在抱怨，不时唉声叹气一番。他的目光始终低垂着，自然也没注意到对面方才那有如神显的瞬间。但他的耳朵还是尽职地捕捉到了格朗泰尔发出的声音，因而出于礼貌本能，他停下了自己的话头，朝对面问了句：“什么？”

“……凤凰。”格朗泰尔的语调轻飘飘的，像是梦呓，而他的表情也正如梦游一样。博须埃皱起眉：“凤凰？什么凤凰？”他闭紧了眼睛，用力想了一会儿，才终于回忆起古费拉克所说的悬赏令：“哦，你是说那只天价凤凰，”一想到这条可笑的悬赏令，他暂时忘记了自己的烦恼，不由得笑出了声，“真滑稽，是吧？多诱人的赏金啊，可谁都知道凤凰杀不死。究竟是谁想出来的恶作剧？”

格朗泰尔竟猛地从椅子上坐了起来，把博须埃吓了一跳，手里的酒杯都险些掉了下去。

醉态从格朗泰尔的身上消失得无影无踪。他此刻看起来身形挺拔端正，目光热烈又锋利，仿佛一个矫健又老练的猎手。博须埃震惊得一动也不敢动，他还是第一次见到格朗泰尔这副模样。

和其他科林斯酒馆的常客一样，博须埃对格朗泰尔的印象，就是窝在角落里喝闷酒的醉鬼一个，他甚至还从未见过格朗泰尔清醒的样子。除此之外，格朗泰尔总是自言自语一些古怪的话，有时说到了兴头上，还要跌跌撞撞地往人群里凑，给其他客人们讲述他屠龙的故事。那故事编得有模有样，几乎能以假乱真，但只要你对格朗泰尔其人稍有了解，便会觉得他在自吹自擂，因而这帮酒馆的熟客们只对他的故事报以哄笑。有时格朗泰尔听出他们的嘲讽，便要生气地咒骂一句，然后嘟嘟囔囔地窝回自己的角落；而有时他太醉了，听不出来笑声中的轻蔑，就和大家一块儿傻笑，心满意足地喝下某位顾客为嘲弄而送他的啤酒。

但博须埃的好友若李却对这个屠龙故事深信不疑。“没人能把一个假的故事编撰得这么巨细无遗。”若李这样解释，“或者，你看他醉成那样，如果真要编故事，怎么可能毫无破绽？”

博须埃找不到理由反驳好友的话，只好对此事始终持将信将疑的态度。而此刻坐在他正对面的格朗泰尔，看起来倒真像个能够屠龙的勇士。如果格朗泰尔现在告诉他，我曾经杀过一只龙，博须埃想，自己真的会毫不犹豫地相信他的。

格朗泰尔的目光盯着他，又好像在穿过他盯着别的什么地方：“凤凰是能杀死的。我知道该怎么杀掉凤凰。”

格朗泰尔仍旧满身的酒气，邋里邋遢，但他的目光仿佛有什么咒语，让博须埃不禁点了点头：“你会杀凤凰。”

格朗泰尔猛地站起身：“好吧，既然如此，就由我来杀掉那只该死的凤凰。”语毕，他居然还装模作样地整了整衣领，好像这样一整就能让他不成样子的衬衫看起来没那么糟似的。

格朗泰尔转身要走。博须埃的心里突然升起一股冲动，类似于喝酒上头的那种感受。他两三步追上了格朗泰尔，不知从哪来了勇气，朝着格朗泰尔十分大声地喊道：“我和你一起猎杀凤凰！”

他的喊声过于响亮，嘈杂的酒馆先是顿时安静了下来，然后人群中突然爆发出一阵剧烈的笑声。古费拉克跳到了他们跟前。他先是转向博须埃：“你要和谁去猎杀凤凰？”

被古费拉克一问，博须埃突然冷静了下来。如果格朗泰尔是在吹牛…真该死，为什么他总是想到坏主意？这样想着，他一下子没了刚才的气势，没精打采地朝旁边指了指：“格朗泰尔。”

“喔。”古费拉克夸张地拖长了调子，但语气里没有嘲笑，更像是听到了什么新鲜出炉的坊间流言。他又转向格朗泰尔：“你要去杀凤凰？”

格朗泰尔竟然挺着胸膛答：“对，我去杀凤凰。是的，凤凰是可以被杀死的，而且我知道该怎么做。”

人们的笑声更大了。格朗泰尔被这笑声激怒了，大声吼道：“等着瞧吧！就让你们看看，我勉强也有那么点儿能耐！”

古费拉克清了清嗓子，笑着拍了拍博须埃的肩膀：“去吧，凤凰猎人们，”又拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，“古费拉克在此谨祝好运。”

博须埃说：“谢谢。”

而格朗泰尔只给了他一个洪亮又难闻的酒嗝。

-

“要杀掉一只凤凰，首先，你要找到它。”格朗泰尔从包裹里翻出一个罗盘，端端正正地摆到了桌上。这罗盘看起来很老旧，表盘上的镀金已经暗淡，并且有好些处剥落了，使得上面的文字模糊不清。格朗泰尔拿自己脏兮兮的袖口在上面擦了一把，神情肃穆恭敬，就好像这当真是什么世间难寻的宝贝。

“用这玩意儿？”若李挑眉看了罗盘一眼。博须埃在昨天夜里对他说了猎杀凤凰的事，他一听完就立刻决定加入。他对格朗泰尔这个人似乎深信不疑，之前相信他屠龙的故事，现在又相信他能杀掉一只凤凰，只是面对这个破破烂烂的罗盘，他还是不禁有些怀疑了。

格朗泰尔点了点头：“没错，就是这玩意儿。别看它不起眼，它绝对是个货真价实的……”他下意识往身旁抓了一把，然而什么都没抓到，便着急地念叨了一句：“酒，我的酒呢？”

博须埃无奈地摸了一把自己的秃顶：“你十分钟前才说要戒了。”

“原来如此。”格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯，没错，这是天大的正经活计，不能喝酒。”

他攥紧了拳头，接着说道：“总之，我就是靠着这只罗盘找到了龙，现在也肯定能凭它找到凤凰。”

更多的小物件被摆在了桌上，长长的铁钉，银针，装着诡异药水的小玻璃瓶，诸如此类。格朗泰尔游刃有余地摆弄着它们，博须埃和若李则瞪大眼睛看他的动作。

“凤凰找起来比龙还要困难些。这种神鸟可以化成人形，看起来与你我毫无二致，罗盘的指示稍有偏差，我们就可能要与它擦肩而过。”

他把药水放在罗盘上，闭上眼，念了几句咒语。博须埃看向他的目光充满不信任，而若李则是一脸崇拜。当咒语停下时，装着药水的小玻璃瓶突然炸裂开，两人吓了一跳，纷纷后退一步，将目光转向罗盘。只见刚才还仿佛才出土文物的罗盘，现在竟然焕然一新，上面的表针也颤巍巍地自行运动了起来。

若李激动得浑身发抖。他做了一个大大的深呼吸，动作夸张到叫人担心他那瘦小的身板儿能否承受住：“我就知道你能行！”他扑过去，想给格朗泰尔一个热情的拥抱。然而格朗泰尔躲开了他，飞快地拿起罗盘，急急地朝门外走去了。

“快走吧，找到凤凰只是第一步。杀掉凤凰是个大工程，够我们忙的。”他拿起水袋，皱着脸端起来喝了一口，又对着另外两人晃了晃：“瞧，为了这个，我甚至抛弃了自己的老朋友。”

“噢，别太难过！你还有我们呢。”若李抽了抽鼻子，眼里甚至蓄起了泪水。

博须埃难以忍受地低吼一声：“拜托，快停下这些话吧，先让我们真正找到那该死的凤凰！那可是个鸟，它可能飞去任何地方……”

若李深知他在坏运气上随口预言的准确程度，急忙朝他做了个“嘘”的手势。但已经来不及了，他已经脱口而出：“说不定它正在某个我们去不了的悬崖绝壁之下……”

“它不在那种地方，”格朗泰尔边走边研究罗盘，“它离我们不远，而且似乎已经停在了某地。”

“噢，那还不错”博须埃谨慎地说，不理会若李小声的“谢天谢地”，“当然，如果你的罗盘准确无误的话。”

跟随罗盘指示的方向，他们走了约莫半小时，最终来到了柯林斯酒馆附近的一间咖啡馆门口。据罗盘显示，此时凤凰和他们的距离不到五十米，而罗盘的指针稳稳地指向了店里。也就是说……

他们停下脚步，即使是对此事仍存有疑虑的博须埃，也不禁咽了咽口水，攥紧了拳头。

格朗泰尔抬起头，看到咖啡馆的招牌上写着“缪尚”一词。他不安又期待地向前踏出了第一步，其余二人紧紧跟在他后面。

然后他们朝着指针的方向看去。

然后凤凰就在他们面前了。

事实上，即使没有罗盘，这位年轻人也是足够引人注目的。他太英俊了，那张脸孔要令最出色的雕刻家臣服于上帝的鬼斧神工，光洁的皮肤要令云石失色。他的发色呈浅金，云朵一样舒卷地落在肩膀上，面对三名来客，他只是随意地投来一瞥，便又将目光转回到了人群之中。

然而就是他的这一瞥，让格朗泰尔再也无法将目光移开了。格朗泰尔从未见过这样的眼神，那种纯洁的，赤诚的，像是从天堂朝下俯瞰，像是苍穹将人间万象包容其中。

像最无情的刀剑，又像最炽热的火。

“老天，”格朗泰尔呆呆地望着他，过了好一会儿才终于找回了自己的声音，“老天，我还是再喝些酒吧。”

-

他们从咖啡馆里一位客人的口中得知，这位青年——凤凰——随便什么——总之，他的名字叫安灼拉。格朗泰尔小心地把这名字在舌尖滚了一遍，而当他意识到自己在做什么，又急忙闭上了嘴，脸色涨得通红，仿佛被这名字烫伤了舌头。

安灼拉正在做一场演讲。他的演讲十分有感染力，店里的客人——从打扮上看，多是些工人，间或有几个学生，他们都在聚精会神地听着。格朗泰尔不太确定这是不是凤凰的某种特殊能力，让他人信服自己什么的，但看起来安灼拉的确长于此道，连格朗泰尔都不禁对他的演讲多付出了些关注。

但也许这是他自己的问题，因为显然，若李和博须埃并没有受到什么影响。若李倒是对那位客人有着更大的兴趣：这位名叫公白飞的先生恰好懂一些医学，而若李最近觉得自己胸口出了毛病，两人有来有往地聊着，很快便熟识了起来。博须埃还惦记着他们的任务，小声问格朗泰尔，怎么确定这是不是凤凰？确定之后，又该怎么杀掉他？格朗泰尔回答得含含糊糊，避重就轻，使得博须埃再次对他的能力起了疑心。而他甚至不确定自己是否还想要证明这个。

“你根本就不知道怎么杀掉凤凰吧？”博须埃被他的态度惹恼了，使劲捅了捅他的手肘。

如果是在亲眼见到凤凰之前，他绝对要大声反驳一番。然而现在，他望着在人群中慷慨陈词的安灼拉，一想到自己要杀掉这样一尊云石雕像，便被罪恶感淹没了。博须埃还在缠问着，他只好假装烦躁地把对方往旁边推了一把：“别再碰我了！”

他晃了晃脑袋，从安灼拉身上移开眼神，试图赶走脑子里诡异的念头。然而没过去一秒，他又开始忍不住朝安灼拉的方向瞟了。博须埃对他的态度感到莫名其妙，当真动了火，只丢下了一句诅咒就怒气冲冲地离开了这里，头也不回。

这下完了。格朗泰尔抓了抓头发，有些郁闷地呻吟了一声。他朝若李看了一眼，对方还在和公白飞兴奋地比划，看样子早就忘记了自己是来做什么的。格朗泰尔看着他，脑子里突然闪过一个念头：博须埃走了，若李心不在焉，现在即使他看向安灼拉的目光能在对方身上烧出一个洞，也不会有人知道。

他咽了咽口水，悄悄地找了个角落坐下。这个角落比柯林斯的要更整洁，更明亮，也更舒适，但同样人流稀少，并且远离人群中心。他取下水袋喝了一口，然后便开始目不转睛地望着不远处那个神采飞扬的青年人。他相信此时没人在看他，因而毫不掩饰自己近乎痴傻的表情，相当肆无忌惮地盯着安灼拉看。而安灼拉身上仿佛真有什么魔力似的，格朗泰尔每多看他一眼，都会觉得移开目光的动作变得更困难了一分。

“——我同你们一样深爱着法兰西——”安灼拉略微低垂着头，在人群中央缓缓踱步，似在沉思，“也许比在座的任何一位都要更加深爱。但这份爱并不使我的双眼蒙蔽，我仍能看见巴黎下水道的冤魂，付出劳动却收不到相应回报的民众，无家可归的孩子。我看见了，公民的法兰西，并不真正属于公民。”

他在此处做了停顿，偌大的咖啡馆顿时鸦雀无声。工人与学生，通常是最吵闹的两种人群，前者不愿听人做长篇大论，后者更爱打断他人的长篇大论，然而现在，即使在安灼拉演讲的停顿里，所有人仍是屏息凝神地等着他的下一句——

——好吧，并不是“所有人”，比如在咖啡馆的角落里，某个戒酒半天的酒鬼就挺想插一两句话的，只是他不知该如何开口。他喉咙里痒得厉害，既想念醉酒后胡言乱语的快乐，又想念酒精那能割伤嗓子的辛辣，进而感到手心空空荡荡，而过于活跃的思想挣扎也叫他头痛不已。今天已经够不顺利了，他给自己找了一个这样的借口，便堂而皇之地背叛了自己半天之前的戒酒誓言，招呼老板过来叫了一瓶酒。

说来也怪，对于一个酒鬼来说，清醒的概念被重新建构了，旁人都觉得酒精令大脑昏沉，而对格朗泰尔来说，直到喝完了一瓶酒，他才终于能听懂安灼拉在说什么，并想出合适的应答。

比如，现在他站了起来，歪歪斜斜地朝安灼拉走了过去，边走边说：“错。你所见到的，并非因为法兰西不真正属于公民，而仅仅因为人类是种丑陋的造物。不论身处何时何地，他们总能找到令同类受苦的法子，天使与恶魔都要为这种能力惊叹。”

安灼拉皱着眉头瞪了他一眼，随后便好像什么都没发生过一样，转回头继续说道：“要让属于公民的权力回到公民的手里。而在此之上，还有一样东西，没有了它，所有权力都是空谈，毫无用武之地，”他伸出食指，用指节在木桌子上敲了敲，“那就是自由。”

“自由？”格朗泰尔讽刺地大笑了一声。他站到了安灼拉的身边，他要把手搭在对方的肩上，却被嫌恶地躲开了。他无所谓地笑笑，模仿对方摆出一副演讲者的姿态，朝着众人说道，“将自由赋予少数人，人类的罪过便可归为这少数人的罪过。而要将自由赋予所有人，便只好叫耶稣赐予所有人救赎。人类，偶尔也能产生美好，多数却是罪恶，一向如此。人类，这是种不知进步的动物，一个人是这样，一群人也是这样，甚至更甚。面对他们的前人犯下的过错，他们自言自语着‘以史为鉴’，却一次又一次地重蹈历史的覆辙。”

安灼拉又瞪了他一眼，这回带上了愠怒的神色。他看起来想要争辩，却又想要显得不屑于理会，因而只是朝他动了动嘴唇，又忍下了火气，将目光重新放回店里的众人身上，继续自己的演讲：“我们的权力被放在了谁的手里？国王的。我们的自由被谁限制了？被国王。一个真正属于公民的法兰西，应顺从公民的公意，而不是叫它的子民去顺从某一个人的意志。这种现状亟须改变，越快越好。在座的公民们，这种改变晚一天发生，法兰西的公民们便要多受一天苦难，而我们所热爱的法兰西，也将多一天承受这不该属于她的罪恶。”

这一回，格朗泰尔说不出话了。他预感到安灼拉的演讲即将进入最重要的部分，而安灼拉眼中喷薄欲出的火焰也证实着这一点。他甚至预感到了安灼拉要说什么，而这个念头令他十分惊怕，下意识地转身面向安灼拉，脱口而出：“不……”

安灼拉打断了他：“而这一改变要如何实现？有人说，改革。不，太慢了，并且当权力握在极少数人手中时，改革的效果，必定不会倾向于公民这边。而既然改革行不通，便只剩下一条路了。”

“你不能……”

“——今天，我们聚集于此，都是为了同一个目标——”他停下来，轻蔑地瞥了格朗泰尔一眼，“哦，我们这儿的多数人，都是为了这一个目标。公民们，一场革命不可避免。时代的前进不可避免，不是我们，也会是别人，总要有人首先为它牺牲。而为了法兰西，我愿意付出自己的生命。”

他轻轻皱起了眉头：“我并不崇尚武力，但在这样的关头，我们别无选择。”他挺起胸膛，目光坚毅地扫视了一圈他的听众们，“公民们，你们中的许多人同我一样，你们没有碰过枪，有些人甚至没有杀过一只野兔。而在此刻，正义逼迫我们拿起枪，枪口对准我们的敌人，我们不得不使自己的双手沾染鲜血。在这种时刻，我们能做的只有让自己保持正义，铭记这一场战斗是为了人民的自由，唯有如此，才能双手纯洁地走出战场。”

“走出战场？”格朗泰尔大笑着摇头，“不，你们会死在那里。你们都会死在那里。这个咖啡馆将会毁于一旦，这条街将会千疮百孔，而你们以为这能改变什么吗？不，巴黎并不会发生什么变化，而将你们的小小革命放在法兰西的辽阔版图上，更只是微不足道的一个小点——”

安灼拉终于特意分给他一次注视，尽管他的眼神中充满了鄙夷。面对格朗泰尔的质疑，他只是异常坚定地说：“不，我们会成功。这是一场顺应历史，顺应人民的革命，到那一天，所有的人民都会加入我们，这将成为一股不可遏制的浪潮，最终让那王位上的人低下头颅，将法兰西交还给人民。”

格朗泰尔苦笑着摇头：“不，你实在高估了人类。要是现在走到街上去问问，谁愿意为了自由而战？群众必定一呼百应，个个摆出一副欣然赴死的架势。然而当正剧开场，自卫军的枪声响起，炮筒架好，步兵整齐列阵——此时，你再去问问，谁愿意为自由而战？原先信誓旦旦的，此时都将门窗紧闭；曾愿誓死跟随你的，都要对你口诛笔伐。你不可轻信人类，天使自然更高尚，然而连恶魔都要比他们更懂得契约。

“在座的各位，我并非不相信你们的忠诚，但的确要对此有所质疑。这位先生只教给你们革命的好处，他还以为革命的道路由鲜花铺就，你们只需昂首挺胸地走入战场，做一些可笑的道德上的挣扎，就能迎来一个所谓‘光明’的未来，”他朝人群中走去，“不，这实在是太理想的情况，也就是说，在现实里，这根本不可能发生。朋友们，我恳请你们暂时抛弃愚蠢盲目的热情，沉下心来想一想。你们走入战场，对手是训练有素，人数众多的士兵，装备着最精良的武器，幸运的话，他们能把枪子儿准确地送进你们胸口，你们便不必在死前受太多痛苦了。而如果你们不幸，挨了子弹，却不致当场死亡，便只能捱过失血致死之前的漫长疼痛。而最为不幸的是，如果战线拉长，就意味着有人要眼睁睁地看着同伴一个个死去，看着希望一点点消亡……诸位，我恳请你们仔细想一想，你们当真能受住这样的折磨吗？”

“我们能。”公白飞沉缓但坚决地说，“比起这点痛苦，腐朽制度对这片土地的蹂躏更叫我们难以忍受。因而但凡让它产生半点的撼动，我们的牺牲便是值得的。”

格朗泰尔在人群中环视了一圈，收获了一对对坚毅的，时刻准备赴死般的目光。他感到无话可说了，深深地看了安灼拉一眼，然后低下了头，跌跌撞撞地从人群里退下，离开了这间咖啡馆。

-

事实上，想要找到杀死凤凰的办法，你只需要懂些拉丁文，并阅读数量足够多，范围足够广的书即可。格朗泰尔就是这样做的，他将指印与酒渍留在了巴黎图书馆里不起眼的，布满灰尘的角落，在那里泡上几个年头，便收获了不少无人知晓的信息，比如巴黎那些鲜为人知的游玩处，比如龙的弱点，再比如，怎样杀死一只凤凰。

不过关于最后一点，准确来说只是他的推测。在正史的记录中，凤凰在将死时，心口会冒出火苗，然后它便能在火中重生。这些倒是实话，只是这些史料遗漏了一点：在某些极特殊的情况下，凤凰是不可重生的。于是世人误以为凤凰是杀不死的，而只有像格朗泰尔一样博览群书，阅读过最野的野史，才有可能会知道有关凤凰死去的故事。

比如，有一只凤凰，它为欧洲大陆带来了一场瘟疫，最终因瘟疫而死去；第二只凤凰，它试图在战争中阻止一场屠杀，然而它并没有能改变这座城市的命运，当记录者找到它时，发现它和其余城民一样倒在血泊中；第三只凤凰，带领一支军队去外邦征讨，使得对方全军覆没，却在班师回朝的路上永久地倒了下去。

这三件事乍看起来关联不大，但细想起来，它们有着一个共同的特点：瘟疫，屠杀，战争，都会致使大量的生命死亡。为此，格朗泰尔推测，想要杀死凤凰，就要让它与大规模的死亡产生联系。

那么，要如何将凤凰置于一场大规模的死亡中？格朗泰尔本以为这会是杀掉凤凰的过程中最困难的环节，没想到还不等他开始思考，凤凰竟自己找到了法子：一场不可能成功的革命，只要规模足够大，是能够产生与战争相等的效力的。也就是说，每多一个人死去，安灼拉不再复活的可能就更多一分。

这本是件值得高兴的事，毕竟如果一切都符合格朗泰尔的推测，那么就相当于他根本不必费吹灰之力就能拿到那笔巨额赏金。可安灼拉的出现将一切都打乱了。杀掉龙的过程要危险得多，那龙体型巨大，一口獠牙，且凶恶无比，即使他摸清了龙的弱点，要杀掉它也相当困难。但在杀死那只龙时，他丝毫没有动摇，一心想叫雇主付他一辈子都花不完的酒钱。而面对安灼拉，虽然有着天价赏金的诱惑，可他一想到要杀死这位金发青年，便要恍惚地退缩了，仿佛自己要做的是什么十恶不赦的事，仿佛自己是要去弑杀一位神明。

是的，就像要弑杀一位神明。

他从缪尚里踉踉跄跄地退出来，被当头的烈日刺伤了眼睛。他眯着眼睛朝太阳看，突然喃喃道：“阿波罗。”此时出现在他脑海的正是安灼拉，这位青年与太阳过分相衬了，格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊的，竟要把安灼拉当作太阳神。而谁又能想到至少在一小时以前，这位太阳神还是他的猎物。

他漫无目的地乱逛，最终又回到了柯林斯酒馆，坐回那个发霉的角落里。不等他招呼，老板娘已经把几个酒瓶摆到了桌上。换作往常，他必定要趁机揩一把油，然而现在，他的脑子里一团乱，因而将老板娘完全忽视了，倒是还记得喝酒，从桌上随便摸了一瓶，举起来猛灌了一口。

不知何时，若李也来到了柯林斯，小心地在他对面坐下，一会儿说，“安灼拉的话也挺有道理。”一会儿又说，“你也该听听他说的那些。”显然，只通过短短几个小时的交谈，他已经和安灼拉一伙人完全融入了。他兴致勃勃地给格朗泰尔讲述自己刚才的所见所学，那样劲头十足，即使对方看起来一点儿倾听的意思都没有。直到格朗泰尔打了一个重重的酒嗝，他才终于想起了他们最初的计划，“哎呀”一声捂住了嘴。

“真是的，我居然把正事忘得一干二净，”他有些愧疚地脸红了，“对了，我们本来是去寻找凤凰……不过，我们还是找到它啦，安灼拉就是凤凰，是不是？”

格朗泰尔并没有从神游的状态中回来，但若李看起来也不怎么介意，或者说他已经习惯了格朗泰尔这副样子。他把手肘撑在了桌子上，语气里有真诚的苦恼：“唉，这是个多么英俊，优秀，勇敢的青年人！如果他不是凤凰，我必定要追随他去革命的。可他正是我们要杀掉的凤凰，这可就难办啦……”

说到这里，他偷偷地瞟了格朗泰尔一眼，见对方毫无反应，不禁又叹了口气：“这可如何是好？一边是像太阳一样闪耀的青年，一边是我的朋友们。这位青年要带领法兰西走向美好的共和，而我的朋友们要杀掉他来换取高额的赏金……”

夜幕悄然降临。酒馆里的人陆续多了起来，若李还在絮絮叨叨，而格朗泰尔已经完全沉入了自己的世界，像昨天夜里一样仰起头，让深沉的眼神穿过房顶，凝视着缀满星光的苍穹。

但他也并不真正在凝视苍穹，他的灵魂真正看到的，是在宇宙之外，又在他头脑的方寸之间里的，一缕金发，一记坚定的眼神，一张近乎完美的脸孔，一个英姿勃发的青年人。凤凰，英俊青年，革命者，他是这所有的一切，而当格朗泰尔的灵魂凝视他，再凝视他，他又什么都不是了。他只是一个搏动的生命，铺陈在阳光里，而格朗泰尔愿对他长长久久地凝视，愿双目不移地朝他走去。

就在这一时刻，透过灵魂，一条向着光明的路在他面前展开了。

他下意识地向着安灼拉走去。他是不怕跌倒的。而他也相信自己是不至跌倒的，因为他看见了这世上的光。

他不禁伸出手去，像是想要触摸这道光似的。现实就在这时击中了他：这束光就要熄灭了，安灼拉很快就会死去。他猛地攥紧了拳头，似乎想攥住哪怕半点的光明。可他的掌心能抓到什么？他苦涩地想，恐怕只够握住一个酒瓶。


	2. 2

格朗泰尔打破了自己的戒律，重新成为了一个醉醺醺臭烘烘的酒鬼。只不过他改换了喝酒的地点，柯林斯去得少了，缪尚去得多了。缪尚没有肥硕臃肿的老板娘供他调情，但有安灼拉同他辩论，就像他们第一次见面时那样。而这竟是件比前者更有趣的事，这就令格朗泰尔自己都感到了出乎意料。

博须埃早就不再信他能杀掉凤凰之类的鬼话。他同样成了缪尚的常客，但仅仅是为了陪同若李，同时也对这群年轻人的革命有了那么点儿兴趣。对现在的博须埃和若李来说，猎杀凤凰的事好像只是一场梦，而安灼拉也仅仅是一名富有魅力的青年领袖，或者最多是个古怪但真诚的朋友之类的，而至于他究竟是人类还是凤凰，早就成了无关紧要的事。

但对格朗泰尔来说，安灼拉的凤凰身份到现在才真正开始有了意义：他要杀掉凤凰的雄心本就带有戏弄的成分，与其说真想拿到那笔赏金，不如说只是想要验证他从书里学到的法子，因此，为了拯救安灼拉，放弃那笔赏金不是什么难事，而同样为了拯救安灼拉，他这是给自己找了个更大的麻烦。

安灼拉的革命是必败无疑的，格朗泰尔向来是个怀疑论者，但对此事他相当确信。而安灼拉——如果格朗泰尔的推论无误，那么安灼拉自己也会在这次革命中真正死去。而现在，尽管只有一面之缘，格朗泰尔已经朝着他走去了，如果此时他的光明消失，格朗泰尔就将沉没在无尽的黑暗里，他就要跌倒了。他在黑暗里沦陷了多年，夜晚的星星一多，那光明都能刺伤他的眼睛，如今他终于看见了真正的光，怎么会忍心眼睁睁地让这束光明消殒呢。

而为此，他想不出什么好办法。如果他有足够的权力或智慧，也许能在革命开始前用更巧妙的方式摆平它，可鉴于他只是个巴黎街头的愚钝酒鬼，能做的就只剩下同安灼拉争辩，试着让这些革命者们因他而动摇，以此来破坏这场革命。所幸他读的书还足够多，拿来对付安灼拉朴素的革命热情绰绰有余，使得两人的争吵有来有往，并且听起来都十分有道理似的。又因他们各自互不相让，从日出吵到日落是常有的事，而在最近的缪尚咖啡馆里也便经常出现如下场景：

安灼拉：“人作为人的权利应当高于一切。而在种种权利中，自由应当放在首位。如今绝大多数人的自由都被极少数人组成的利益群体握在手里，这是错误的，人民应该享有自由，这是一种天理。”

格朗泰尔：“这您可错啦。如果每个人都自由了，那么每个人依然是不自由的。不自由的人从来够不成群体，而一旦所有人都自由了，那么所有人都是当权者，都将被迫融入进同一个群体内。群体一向是个贪得无厌的巨兽，一旦你进入，它便要吞噬掉你的个性，你自己的需求。你将不再为自己争得权益，而是更多地站在群体的角度上，为其牺牲一部分，再为它的利益而试图牺牲别人的一部分。如此一来，即使真将自由赋予你，你也失去了真正使用自由的能力。”

安灼拉（皱眉）：“你在混淆概念。我要赋予人民的自由，是选择的自由，而你所谓‘失去的自由’，是人民选择放弃的，仍是人民的选择，因而与我所说的‘选择的自由’并不相悖。我倒是有些好奇，为什么你总要在方方面面反驳我。你是个保皇派？”

格朗泰尔：“不，先生，您这是在侮辱我。为我冠以任何一个名号都是在侮辱我，叫我怀疑论者倒还勉勉强强。不，我不是保皇派，也不是共和派，我谁也不支持，谁也不信。巴黎街头的快活酒鬼，我只信杯里这由作物酿出的清醇饮料。”

安灼拉（轻蔑地）：“这么说，你没有信仰。”

格朗泰尔：“正是如此。不过，现在情况变啦。（摇摇晃晃地朝安灼拉走去。）阿波罗，我这个怀疑论者，现在信仰你了。（要将手放在安灼拉肩上。）”

安灼拉（跳起来）：“拿开你的手！”

格朗泰尔：（停顿了片刻，收回手，大笑着朝咖啡馆外走去了，期间仰头喝了一大口酒。）

这一幕十分常见，客人们早对它习以为常。唯有好事者还总要伸着脖子张望一番，多数人都已经能够熟视无睹，继续自己手头的事。

这是五月的最后一天，巴黎已近夏日，阳光不再像春日里那样驯服了。像水在沸腾前时在表层微小的起伏，在这样一片天穹下，有些花急匆匆地开放，另一些或急匆匆地掉落，干热的风穿过大街小巷，把春天吹得一干二净。巴黎已经做好了夏天的准备，它在躁动，它在不安，只等着一簇火苗来将夏日的引线点燃。

而这群人的革命也只差这一簇火苗了。

-

时间倒转回昨天，任谁也不会想到，革命的契机竟来得如此之快。就在六月的第一天，拉马克将军的死讯传遍了整个巴黎。同时，他的葬礼将在六月五日举行，因此安灼拉当即决定，革命就在他的葬礼上发动。几乎所有人都为这时机的到来而激动无比，只有隔着斗志激昂的人群，窝在缪尚角落的格朗泰尔，放下酒杯叹了口气。

这一天，他没有再同安灼拉针锋相对。能动摇的人早都听信了他的胡言乱语，现在还留在这里的，都是最坚定的革命者，再耍这些小花招已然没了意义，因而他干脆放弃了这种做法，转而一个人在角落里闷头喝酒。安灼拉忙着做最后的动员，为即将到来的革命做计划，直到日头西沉，才终于意识到今天似乎没人与他唱反调，于是在缪尚环视了一圈，最后将目光锁定在了他身上。

他和安灼拉对视了几秒，对方首先皱着眉头把目光移开了。他苦笑一声，继续喝着杯中的黄汤。

安灼拉时而拧紧眉头，时而将它舒展，他拍了拍这人的肩膀，又拍一拍那人的手臂。他不轻易露出笑容，嘴角多数时候紧紧绷着，让脸上的表情看起来十分坚毅，而他的眼神又那样年轻，仿佛能一往无前，无所畏惧。格朗泰尔看着他，忍不住喃喃了一句：“可你也会死。”

好像听到了格朗泰尔的话似的，安灼拉的动作就在这时停下了。他再次向着格朗泰尔的方向看来，竟然露出了一点微笑，那笑容好像在表达什么，又好像什么都没有。格朗泰尔为他这一点微笑感动，也要勾起嘴角，却又想到几日之后的事，笑容因此被扼死了，只好又喝了一口酒来掩饰。

等他把酒杯放下，才发现安灼拉离开了还在热烈讨论的人群，正朝他走来。不同于刚才讨论战略时的紧张，此刻的他已经放松了下来，腰背仍挺直，但肩膀已经放下了，面上的肌肉也显然放松了警惕，允许了象征得意的微笑挂在嘴角。他在格朗泰尔对面坐下，小臂搭在桌子上，一只手随意地摆弄起了一个空酒瓶。

“你今天异常安静，”他沉缓地说，声音有些沙哑，并因这种沙哑而显得更温柔，“我们的革命没有因为你的挑衅而夭折，这令你失望吗？”

他大笑一声：“先生，我早说过了，我只是个巴黎街头的酒鬼，你们革命与否，法兰西由谁当权，都与我无关。我只是……”

他突然停住，抿了抿嘴唇，瞥向安灼拉，对方朝他挑了挑眉。安灼拉坐着的姿态十分随意，仿佛两人是多年的好友了，而这只是两人之间的一次闲谈，格朗泰尔看着他，不禁脱口而出：“我只是不忍心眼睁睁看着您……你们去送死。”

“我们不会的。”他们为这个问题争辩了不知多少次，安灼拉早就不耐烦了，“我早说过了，人民会加入我们，革命必定会成功。”

格朗泰尔不回答，只是深深地看着他。他只好叹了口气：“好吧，我也对你说实话，单说这一次的革命，我没有百分百的把握，关于这一点，大家都心知肚明。但共和早晚是要实现的，这点绝不会出错。如果我们能在地狱里遇见，请记住我今日说的话，我要与你打这个赌。”

“我不要您的赌约，况且我不认为这世上真有地狱，这样打赌没什么意思。我只想要你们活下来，在这群革命者中也有我的朋友，若李才找到真正懂得他病症的人，也就是公白飞，博须埃还没实现他律师的梦想，我怎么忍心看他们年轻的生命就这么结束？还有您，安灼拉，阿波罗，我——”

他突然激动起来，猛地朝安灼拉伸出手，却被迅速地躲开了。安灼拉缩着肩膀靠在了椅背上，双臂从桌上撤下，方才被他把玩的酒瓶骨碌碌滚到了地上，碎了。格朗泰尔这才清醒过来，伸出的手尴尬地举在了半空。为了掩饰，他又从桌上拿了一个装满液体的酒瓶，假装平常地退回了原位。

“我不愿看您就这么死去，”他拧开了酒瓶喝了一口，沉声说道，“是的，您也会死。先生，请记住我的话，您也会死的。”

安灼拉显得有些局促，从椅子里坐直了身子，眉头轻轻皱了起来，他还是第一次见到格朗泰尔这样严肃，因而觉得古怪又惊悚。看着他刚刚伸出，现在握着一个酒瓶的手，安灼拉这才回过神来，表情在高傲与愧疚之间犹豫了一会儿，最终清了清嗓子，把手肘重新撑在了桌子上，肩膀重新耸了起来，两手紧紧相扣。

“如果革命失败，那么我也会死，这一点我十分清楚，”他的目光轻微低垂着，但十分真诚，且充满沉思，“我比任何其他人都要清楚。您不必这样提醒我，对于我的命运，或是我们的命运，我早已经将各种情况预演好，并做好了准备。但对我，以及在场的多数人而言，自由高于一切，而同时我们又这样深爱着法兰西。先生，我……”

他停住话头，拳头攥紧了又松开，似乎在犹豫着要不要将手伸出去。但最后他只是站起身：“格朗泰尔，天色晚了，早些回去吧。而我们的夜晚还不知何时才能结束呢。”他在说话间转过头，透过窗子瞧了一眼星星，然后便转身回到人群中去了。

-

这是六月五日，革命者在缪尚集结。若李张望了一会儿，嘟囔着：“格朗泰尔去了哪儿？”博须埃听到了，哼了一声：“他又不愿参加革命，怎么会来这里？”若李这才恍然大悟地点了点头，把这问题抛到了脑后。

但博须埃说错了，格朗泰尔来了，只是他没来到缪尚，而是在附近的柯林斯酒馆里。不少人早对这次革命有所耳闻，因而在这一天里选择去别的酒馆快活，偌大的酒馆便只剩格朗泰尔一个顾客。若李和博须埃被派来检查此地，发现了这名酒鬼，若李兴奋地大喊：“你也来了！博须埃还说你不愿参加革命呢。”

格朗泰尔举着酒杯，慢条斯理地说：“革命？我不参加革命，我是来此地喝酒的。这里竟空空荡荡，怪事。嗯，外面又发生了什么？又是怪事，街道上倒这么吵闹。乒乒乓乓的，是怎么一回事？”

“闹革命啦。”若李兴奋地在他对面坐下，“走吧！我们一同到街垒去，安灼拉必定乐意见你的。”

“不，我不去街垒。对我而言，革命毫无意义。酒，只要有酒……”

在他就要发表长篇大论的当口，门外传来一句快活的问话：“嘿！若李-李，老鹰！这里怎样啦？”问话者竟是古费拉克，看来他也加入到了革命者的行列。

“挺好！你们要筑街垒，就来此地筑吧！”博须埃朝他喊道。古费拉克哼了一声，四处瞧了瞧，最终打了个响指：“不错的主意。”

柯林斯酒馆由此喧闹起来，格朗泰尔原本随便找了个位置坐着，现在只好再回到了他常去的发霉的角落。此时天仍亮着，他却已经醉得睁不开眼了，趴在桌上嘟嘟囔囔：“我们都要死了。你们将街垒筑得越快，我们便能死得越快。我不愿革命，到了今日，我仍能拍着胸脯向你们保证。今天这日子，我本应往别的酒馆去，搂上一个丑陋无比的姑娘，对她说些情话，姑娘都是胆小的，但我稍稍哄骗一番，她便能对我展示淫荡了。多美妙的一天！可谁叫我的太阳在这儿，我的阿波罗……他不爱姑娘，不爱美酒，偏偏爱上法兰西，这最难对付的美人。要追求她，几句甜言蜜语可不够，甚至你为了她流血，为她献出了生命，她都未必会拿正眼瞧你。”

他长叹一口气：“我的阿波罗，本可以在山间畅游，自由自在，看遍世间的美景，栖息在最可爱的枝头上。可他却这样偏爱法兰西，竟情愿为她跌入凡尘，像个人类一样死去。朋友们，你们的革命，确是与我无关的，可带领你们革命的这位神明……”

他的喉咙突然发干发痛，因而住了嘴，用杯中清冽的酒来润喉。

阳光是如何一寸一寸消失的，他无知无觉。街垒何时筑好，安灼拉和他的朋友们又是何时前来的，他一概不知。他只知这是最后一夜，人影憧憧，灯火绰绰，叫他以为这是最后的狂欢。

安灼拉似乎同他说了什么，他似乎也做出了回应，但他们究竟在为何事而争吵？他却毫不知情了。等到第二天，他还半梦半醒着，发现已经出了太阳，而酒馆外陷入了诡异的安静。又过了一会儿，在他重新陷入沉眠之前，他听到了一个充满激情与希望的声音：“法兰西万岁！未来万岁！”

这是让·普鲁维尔，他能从这声音里辨别出来。这个羞涩的诗人，时常带着腼腆的微笑，他的形象十分鲜明地在格朗泰尔脑海中浮现了。然而紧接着，格朗泰尔听到了一声枪响，诗人的微笑顿时染上了鲜血，叫格朗泰尔吓了一跳，手里的酒瓶险些掉下去。他与普鲁维尔并不熟识，仍为他哀痛，这也是为在他之后死去的青年们哀痛。格朗泰尔尽自己所能地挺直了腰板，恭敬地举起酒瓶。“敬普鲁维尔。”他这样说着，将瓶中的酒一饮而尽。

他又喝了一瓶，而后再次陷入了醉酒后的状态，昏昏欲睡。在窗外的街道上，炮火喧嚣声，他终于在这阵阵声浪中沉沉地睡了过去。

-

格朗泰尔再一次醒来了，这一次是为了似乎离他愈来愈近的脚步声。从脚步声听来，来访者只有一位，步伐疲惫，失落，却依然坚定沉稳。格朗泰尔缓缓睁开眼，看到安灼拉正朝他走来，他的衣衫都已经破烂了，浑身上下沾满了血污。他不禁要开口说些什么，安灼拉急忙伸出食指抵住了嘴唇。

他捂住嘴，仔细一听，这才听到了街上的嘈杂。“不在这儿。”一人说。“搜查这里！”另一人说。士兵们的皮鞋哒哒地踏着石板路，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，突然感到一种巨大的悲伤。他从这情景里推测出了外面的情况：士兵们都在寻找安灼拉，这就意味着，现在的街垒上只剩下他一人了。  
像是为了证实他的猜想，安灼拉略微颔首：“革命失败了，现在只有我还活着。”他平稳地叙述，仿佛这是意料之中的事。他仰起头，四处张望，像是要在天花板上找出什么，“但你不属于这次革命，因此不该死在这里。”他的目光最终停留在了天窗上，一边盯着那方块状的天空，一边对格朗泰尔说：“我会救你出去。”

“我们从天窗出去——也许还是有些困难，但这是眼下最好的法子……”安灼拉顿了顿，意识到自己需要做出解释，因而轻轻皱起了眉，纠结了一会儿才下决心开口：“因为我是……”

“凤凰。”格朗泰尔替他说完了。他有些惊讶地抬头，格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“我知道你是凤凰。但你也无法永生，这场革命结束，你一样会死，和那些街垒上的人类没什么两样。在你之前，有凤凰死于瘟疫，战争，屠杀，这些死因的共同点是大规模的死亡。今天的革命死伤如此惨重，你也……”他又耸了耸肩，捞起酒瓶喝了一口。

安灼拉有些惊讶地看着他，目光里也多了一些尊敬：“你知道凤凰并非不死之身？”

“我知道。如果你和我一样不仅仅看那些骗人用的正经书，你也会知道。”

“我不看那种书，但正如我之前所说，我十分清楚自己的命运。”安灼拉走了几步，半坐在了桌子上，面对着格朗泰尔。他光洁的脸上几乎被黑与红色的污迹占满，但依然能透出他本身的纯洁，“同时，你有一点说错了。凤凰的死不是因造成了他人的死亡，而是因为它们取出了火种。凤凰的火种能带来希望与好运，因而有些凤凰把自己的火种留在了它们认为需要的地方。造成瘟疫的凤凰，以为自己的火种能阻止瘟疫的蔓延；试图阻止屠杀的凤凰，以为自己的火种能感动暴君；参与战争的凤凰，用自己的火种鼓舞了手下的将士。我也把火种留在了这场革命里，因此，我早知道了自己的命运。”

说这话时，他的眼睛是低垂着的，此时又抬起了眼珠：“你早知道我是凤凰，所以那一晚才会说些莫名其妙的话。”

格朗泰尔感到喉咙发紧。为了法兰西的自由，他的阿波罗竟如此平静地向死亡迈去。街道上士兵的搜寻还没有结束，他感到紧张，因而很快地说：“你不必救我。不管你是否把我当作革命的一员，至少我是一名你的追随者，求你让我与你一同死在这里吧。”

安灼拉坚定地摇头：“你不该死在这里。继续做你的快活酒鬼吧！”他停顿了一下，语气柔软了下来，“我情愿你能活下去，替我看看法兰西真正实现共和的那天。”

“不，你不明白，”格朗泰尔痛苦地说，“这么说吧，法兰西之于你，就如你之于我。你是阿波罗，是我的光明。没有了光明，我这阴影还有哪儿可去？”

不等安灼拉再辩驳，酒馆的门口出现了悉悉索索的声音，紧接着便是杂乱匆忙的脚步。安灼拉从桌子上跳了下来，肩膀一耸，背上突然伸展出一对火焰般的翅膀。他想都没想就朝格朗泰尔伸出了手：“没时间了，快过来，趁我的火还没完全熄灭，我带你离开这里。”

格朗泰尔受了蛊惑一般，同样朝他伸出手去，却突然想起他们之前的相处，畏缩地把手收了回来：“你一直不许我碰你的。”

士兵的脚步声逼近了。安灼拉涨红了脸，似乎有些生气地说：“好，我现在允许了！”

不等格朗泰尔反应，他一把抓起了对方的手。士兵们已经到来了。“他在这儿！”一个士兵喊道，另一个朝他们开了一枪，安灼拉急忙用翅膀掩护住格朗泰尔，子弹射进了他的翅膀，融化在了火焰里。

又一颗子弹射来，这一次射中了安灼拉的后背，他咬紧牙关闷哼了一声，趔趄了一步，被格朗泰尔扶住了。格朗泰尔注意到他的翅膀在渐渐熄灭，眼眶一热，朝举枪的士兵们喊道：“你们一次打两个吧！”

“不，放过他，”安灼拉喘息着说，他的声音已经因为身体的缘故而变得虚弱，却依然有力，“他不是革命者，只有我是。”

士兵们左右看了看。“谁是安灼拉？”

“是我。”安灼拉挣开格朗泰尔的搀扶，朝前走了一步。

那些士兵竟因他的前进而后退了。

“是不是您杀了我们的炮长？”

“是的。”

士兵们便将枪口对准他。在他们开火的前一秒，格朗泰尔大喊了起来：“共和国万岁！我也是一个。”

安灼拉的翅膀已经完全熄灭了，他连呼吸都变得艰难。格朗泰尔上前一步，在他身边站定，小心地看了他一眼。

“你允许吗？”格朗泰尔犹豫地探出手去。安灼拉朝他微笑了一下，在枪声响起前握住了面前的手。


End file.
